


Haikyuu ships shit

by giveMeCoffeeOrPerish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish/pseuds/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish
Summary: Basically any and all ships in Haikyuu.Lotsa kinky shit and some fluff
Kudos: 10





	1. Sailor Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I hate myself for writing this.  
> Comment a haikyuu ship, or an AU!  
> I need ideas TuT.  
> 1 kudo= 1 Haikyuu doujinshi I will get

"Mad dog!" Oikawa shouts at me after I leave the shower area. I turn to see the rather energetic captain.  
"What shit-head?" I say. I was looking forward to a peaceful night alone to watch my favorite show,( which no one knows about) Sailor Moon.  
"Don't call me that! Anyway, do you wanna come see a game with me and Iwa-chan?" I was rather surprised that he asked me to join him. I don't usually hang out with him. But I suppose I could watch for a few minutes. It wouldn't hurt, right?  
"Fine."

On the walk to the gym, I was informed that we were going to watch because Oikawa had a foreign exchange student playing tonight. Tonight is a girl's game, so it's obviously a girl. And she plays volleyball, so she's athletic. I wonder what position she plays. Maybe she's cute. I didn't really listen, but I heard bits. I think she's a setter. 

When we finally got through the sea of girls gawking at Oikawa (who Iwazumi politely told them to fuck off) I spotted a patch of orange next to a head of dark blue. I recognized them to be the idiots from Karasuno. Oikawa greeted them, and Iwazumi found a spot to sit. I noticed that Hinata was staring intensely at the game. Oikawa must've seen me looking at Hinata. Why was he here anyway? His school wasn't even playing.  
"I told him to come because of number 16. She's my foreign exchange student. Her name is Torryn." He informed me while pointing to a blonde on the bench. She wasn't even playing? Was she even good at volleyball? And she had my number, which was weird. And Torryn is a really weird. And I still don't see why Hinata was invited.  
"She is a spiker. And I invited him because, well, just wait until she gets in." Oikawa turned back to watch the game. I looked at the score about five minutes later. It was the third set, and it 18-24. It wasn't us winning. Then it happened. They subbed a girl off, and when the blonde stood, compared to the others, was about only five feet. That's shorter that Hinata. She walked to the front, and I swear she had flames around her. I had never been so excited to a person play. But it was impossible to win at this point. Nekoma served, our number 3 received with skill. But when it came to the set it was a little off. But Number 16 ran with speed that could rival Hinata's. She pulled back, and hit. The sound was loud. The sound of a solid hit on the floor. It was like someone dropped a bowling ball on the floor. Everyone sat in silence. I looked over at Hinata to see his glistening like a kid. This is why Oikawa invited him. A short spiker with speed and power. The game was over before I knew it. I had my eyes glued to Torryn.  
"Do you wanna get celebration ice cream? Torryn will be there~" Oikawa purred. I felt red flush my cheeks. I did want to talk to her though. And to be honest I'd like to talk about her technique. I nodded and looked back to the court. Torryn was huddled with her team. I looked closely and saw her smile. I couldn't help but smile too. But her personality did a complete 180. What happened to the furious demon?

I waited outside with Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata was babbling to his boyfriend who had the patience. I however did not. But I didn't say anything because Torryn could walk out and see me being a jerk and I want to make a good impression on her. We waited forever until Oikawa finally walked out. Iwazumi was next to him, and next to him was Torryn. Her hair was braided. But on the other side of Oikawa was a face I had not seen in a while. In fact it was two people. Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma was distracted by his game. I also noticed Torryn's headphones. The were white with a, oh my god, Sailor Moon symbol. Did she watch Sailor Moon too? I decided not to ask. The group quickly approaches us and we continue down the street to the ice cream place. Torryn had to take off her headphones to answer Hinata's questions. But she didn't sound bothered at all. She had a really sweet voice. We got to the ice cream place and got in line. Hinata, Kenma and Torryn we're all getting along well. Iwazumi was talking to Oikawa and Kuroo and Kageyama we're talking. That left me. But I didn't mind. I began to think that Torryn was calm and sweet, but then Oikawa cut in front of her. The flames reappears. She jumps up just to reach his neck. It was actually funny. Iwazumi was trying to get her off, Oikawa was blue, and Kenma was giving pointers as to where to kick Iwazumi to get him. All the while, Hinata was cheering Torryn on and Kageyama was recording the whole thing.  
"Kyoutani. Get. Her. Off. Or I'll tell them that-" Okay, so Iwazumi knew I watched Sailor Moon. I cut him off by grabbing the female by her arms. I basically held her like a weird cat. She was squirming around. I clenched my arms around her waist, and held tight. I leaned in her ear,  
"Calm down Torryn." My voice was deeper than usual. I released her and she walked over to Oikawa. I got ready to grab her when-  
"Forgive me, Oikawa-senpai. I was being irresponsible and childish." She said bowing her head in reverence. Oikawa smiled and perked up.  
"All is forgiven Ryn-chan!" Oikawa said lightly. She let him go first. When her turn came, she ordered a large strawberry ice cream. She paid and walked to my table. I had ordered as soon as we got here so mine was almost gone. I looked at her confused. She placed her ice cream by a chair then turned to me. She again bowed respectfully.  
"I'm very sorry for any inconveniences that I have caused. Please forgive me."  
I tried my best to smile through my red cheeks.  
"I-i-i, uum good. Okay. Yeah. You're beautiful. I mean you're welcome or good." I stuttered? I don't stutter. She straightened up to reveal a blush. A very bright blush. She took her seat and started eating her ice cream.  
"So, umm, where are you from?" I asked trying to break the silence. She looked from her ice cream to me. I saw a small bit of ice cream on her lip. I wanted to lick it off her soft big lips. Wait a damn minute. I just met her. Am I a pervert?  
"A-america. From America." So she stuttered too? Does that she likes me? Or was just worked up from when I whispered in her ear? Why did I even do that? I thought it'd go back to silence, but she asked about what dye I used to bleach my hair. I had been asked that. And why would she need to know that? Was her hair dyed? We started talking about bleaching. Then she said she dyed her so she could look like Sailor Moon.  
"Do you watch Sailor Moon?" She asks. I sheepishly nod my head. Just then, Oikawa comes up behind us.  
"Oh she loves Sailor Moon! She'll cosplay with my little sister all the time. Would you like to see her outfit? I was gonna invite you to play videogames but you seem more interested in her." Torryn quickly told him to pipe down. I had to picture it. Her. In Sailor Moon costume. The skirt, oh my God.  
"Y-yeah that'd be fun, I guess. Then we could watch some episodes together. Only if you want to though." Torryn said quietly. I wanted to. I wanted to know her.  
" Okay then! Let's go!"

"Usagi!" A little girl cried out when we entered the house. Torryn kicked her shoes off and huffed out to the girl.  
"I am not Usagi. Who am I?" Sje asked bending down to the little girl's level. The girl thought very hard, then answered.  
"You are Ryn-chan by day. And Sailor Moon by night!" She exclaimed. Torryn response is picking up the little girl and walking down the hall.  
"Make yourself comfortable. They'll be out in a minute." I sat down on the couch, kinda excited to see them. About ten minutes later, really upbeat pop music starts playing. Then the little girl(who's name is Mikasa I was informed,) came rushing out.  
"Calling on Sailor Moon!" She said. Mikasa was in Sailor Venus's outfit, and her hair was styled like her too. I heard footsteps and looked to see Torryn in a perfect cosplay. The hair, boots and everything.  
"We are the villains. Okay Mad dog?" Oikawa said turning to me. I went along with it cuz why the hell not? Oikawa took on Sailor Venus.  
I turn to Torryn.  
"Come at me Villain! You cannot beat me! Sailor Moon Make Up!!!" She says while striking a pose. I smile as evilly as I can.  
"Hahaha. Try me!" I lose track of Oikawa. All I can see is Torryn coming at me at full speed. I expect her to slam into me and knock me on my back. But she doesn't. I open my eyes, which were closed due to fear, to see her pushing and full strength.  
"GRRR! Gahh! COME ON. MOVE DAMNIT!" I lean down and pick her up by the waist and slam her softly on the couch. I slid my hand to her ribcage. Then I move my fingers to make her laugh.  
"WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU DOING-HAHAHHAH." She bursts out laughing. Squirming to get out. I feel her moving under me. I see her slowly calming down. I realized my hands are still on her. I look in to her hazel eyes.  
"Get a room I you're gonna fuck!" Oikawa shouts as he leaves the room with his little sister. We both blush. I get off her and head to the door. It's getting late. No I got to get my shoes, but a hand latches on to mine.  
"Uum, d-did y-you want t-to watch Sailor M-moon.?" I look down the flustered blonde. I have to admit I was blushing more than her, but I did kinda want to stay a little longer.  
"Okay."

She led me to her room, and when she opened the door, I saw her spotless room. Her bed had blue and white sheets. On the walls were pictures and posters of everything from food to embarrassing pictures of who I assumed were her friends from America. She sat on her bed and pulled her laptop out of her backpack. I sat not really next to her but next to her. I was a little more ahead than her, so I re-watched three episodes. I looked at the clock and it read 11;56.  
It was late.  
"Do you need to go home?" She asked a little sadly. I smiled and shook my head. I could stay a while longer. She had laid down in her bed and was looking up at the ceiling.  
"I wanna show you something. Lay down next to me." She said, her eyes still looking at the ceiling with fascination. I laid next to her and looked up. Now the paper with beautifully vibrant colors took over her room. I can't believe I didn't notice it.  
"That's awesome." I saw awestruck.  
"Just like you Kyo-san!" She says blushing but grinning. I can't help but want to kiss her. I bet she still tasted like her ice cream. I roll over so I can look at her face.  
"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked innocently. That made me blushing.  
"I-i-i w-want t-to. B-but not if y-you-  
She pulled me down by my shirt so my lips crash hard on her's. We're like that for barely a second, than things got heated. I open my mouth, and she does the same, both our tongues fighting for each other. Her hand slithers up to reach under my shirt, and she tugs on it, indicating she wants to off. I comply and break the kiss to yank my shirt off. I lean back on her to reunite ourselves. But eventually, my kisses get more to her jaw, then her neck, and I leave little marks on her collar bone. I slid down farther to her lower torso. Leaving a trail of kisses. I reach the top of her legs. I look up at her for consent and she gives it to me. She spreads her legs open to reveal the wet panties with lace. I leave a teasing trail of kisses on her thick thighs, but I settle down after a while. I go in this my tongue and immediately find the sensitive pearl.  
"Ahhmhh~" she holds back a muffled moan. I flick my tongue to get it harder each time. I go a little deeper and find a bit of a sweet spot.  
"AHHH! KYOUTANI!!~"  
I look up to see a panting, moaning mess. I lean up to kiss, but keep my hand in place of my mouth. Her hands leave marks on my back from how hard she scratched. Her moans are forever recorded in my mind.  
I love her.  
Is there a timeline for love?  
Should it happen this fast?  
Whatever happens, I'm glad I had this moment.


	2. TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has a habit of waking up Yamaguchi.  
> With his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Remember to comment a ship or AU!   
> Or a kink or all three, I'll try to write it!

I feel something cold and bony slid across my side. The sensation is the usual for the morning routine, but it still sends shivers of pleasure. Then I feel Tsukki's mouth connect to my upper back. His hands have not stopped roaming my body. I still won't open my eyes, because if I do then he'll stop because I'm up. And on this particular Thursday morning I don't want him to stop. I feel his breathing on my ear, and for a minute I thought he was going to say something, but he just sucked deeply right below my ear. It takes me everything I have to not moan, and this is just light kisses and touches. 

But the way his hair feels against me and if he got close enough I could feel his eyelashes brush against me, making me feel ticklish. 

But then his hand snaked down to my groin, lightly brushing and rubbing my erection. I squeeze my legs shut, and snap my eyes open.  
"Good morning, Tadashi." He says with his monotonous voice.

His hand pushes my legs open to place his hand back. But this time he's rubbing harder, obviously trying to get a response. I seal my eyes back shut. I won't let him win. I bite my lip, hoping it's enough to muffle the clear melodies of pleasure.

"I know you're awake. I won't stop. Just let me hear you. I want to hear my boyfriend's cry as he comes."

That's my limit. I let loose all the sounds I've been holding back. I can feel his smirk as I moan. He's no longer just rubbing, but he's pumping me so fast I can barely keep up.   
"Kei, please! More." I whisper. I would speak louder but I can't due to the wave of pleasure with every stroke.

"Louder Tadashi. I can't hear you~"

"OH GOD PLEASE! KEI FASTER!" I shout, loud enough to satisfy him. I scream his name as my vision blurs from my climax. I feel his lips reconnected with my neck, still pumping, making me ride out my climax as long as I can. We lay there, with tsukki's arms around my waist.  
"Good morning, Kei."

And indeed, it was a good morning.


	3. Favoritism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically This is a straight ship (which is rare I know but I had an idea) this is a   
> Tsukishima x female character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild violence and abuse

This was fucked.

"MIKO HAIYSE! DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT!"  
My mother yelled as I walked out of the living room into my room, slamming my door. I was honestly fed up with this bull shit called favoritism. I have two younger brothers. I do all the chores while my dad is cheating at work and my mom is drinking. Money was hard to come by and I barely had any food for myself, everything went to my brothers.

I shot a quick text to Tsukkishima

"Can I come over?"

"...."

"Okay sure." 

I packed my headphones and charger. I grabbed a pair of panties and some pajama shorts. I shoved it all in my bag and threw on Tsukki's jacket. I needed an outlet and Tsukki never missed the chance to be with me. I was almost out of the door when-

"So you really think you run this household? You think you pay the bills?" My dad asked before I could leave. I could smell the alcohol from here.

"It's not like you get money from fucking the office slut. I get money by not sleeping at night and writing essays for others." I said trying to leave before my words could hit him. Coz if they did I'd be fucked.

I was a foot out when he pulled me back in. His hand tightly around my neck, and his other held a belt. I guess I was gonna be late to Tsukki's house.

*Tsukki's POV*

Where was she? Maybe her family is fighting again. She never went into detail, but I knew her family did not like each other. Maybe it was more serious than she said. I could walk to her house. Yeah, I've been meaning to meet her parents anyway.

I had my headphones on, as usual. She was a few streets from mine, and I had to pass a convenience store to get her, so I picked up some meat buns. Miko-san was getting thinner. I hope she was getting enough sleep and food. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my girlfriend. I never saw her break. She was a stubborn asshole. But damn did I love her.

I rang the doorbell, but no one answered. The lights were on, and u knew this was her place, I had picked her up yesterday for a date. 

I peeked through the window, but saw no one. I was about to call her when-

"DAD PLEASE STOP!" I slammed the door open and was horrified. My bold girlfriend was laying, helpless, with strips of blood running down her back. I look up to see a middle aged man holding a belt. I rush in and smack the guy. He stumbled back, surprised.  
"You one of the bastards who fuck my daughter? She's all yours. I had my-" I had cut him off by landing a solid hit to his jaw. This was her dad? Did he seriously call his daughter a slut? I pushed my thoughts away as I scooped up Miko and ran her My house. My mom had made me take a first aid class, and I knew Miko didn't want people to see her. She hated sympathy. And the slashes weren't too deep. She was passed out so it was silent. But I swear I felt tears drip down on my exposed neck.

"Sit here, I'll be back, okay?" I said softly, which wasn't something I did regularly. She had woken up when I placed her in the bathroom. I grabbed the kit and lead her to the shower. 

"Can I help you clean it?" Clearly saying I needed her garments removed. She nodded slowly, and pulled off her bloody shirt. The marks made me wanna girl. I hated that had to go through this. And she never once faltered in her cocky stride. Idiot.

I turned the water on low heat and let it run on her bare back. She whimpered a little about the sting. I slowly massaged the antibiotics on her. And then the hard part came. She stood up with her arms up. I had to bend down a little to meet her chest. I avoided looking directly in front of me. I wrapped her in bandages.

"Do you want one of my shirts?" I asked, already knowing her reply. I grabbed my largest one and slid it over her head. She looked up at me, and I noticed a small cut on her cheek. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She placed a hand on my face to direct my lips to hers. It was slow and sweet. 

I had a lot of questions. But right now I need to be here for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a part two idk


End file.
